Remember Me
by ChibiKenshin6490
Summary: [Complete] Inuyasha has insulted Kagome again, and this time, she plans to leave the Feudal Era for good. Can he ever convince her to return to him?
1. Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter One: Departure  
  
It was a peaceful day in the Feudal Era. Surprisingly, everyone got along that day. Miroku was actually keeping his hands to himself and Sango was chatting cheerfully to Kagome. Inuyasha was sitting and eating Ramen while Shippo entertained himself by playing with Kirara.  
  
"Kagome-chan, how long will you be staying this time?" Sango asked her best friend, who had become like a sister to her.  
  
"About a week I suppose" Kagome replied. "I have finals next week and I have to get home in time to study."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard that Kagome was going to leave soon.  
  
"Wench! You can't leave! You have to collect the jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled. "We don't have time to wait around for you so you can't just sit around and ignore your responsibilities!"  
  
"Why do I have to stay?!" Kagome yelled back with equal fury.  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the tone of her voice. Kagome could be a very dangerous person when you trampled in her danger zone. But being as ignorant as he was, he chose to ignore the warning tick that was appearing on Kagome's forehead.  
  
"Because you broke the jewel!" Inuyasha screamed. "Besides, you should be more useful around here, all you do is whine and study for those damn 'tests'."  
  
Kagome calmly looked at him and said, "Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha immediately ate dirt. Although what he said hurt, Kagome didn't always take him seriously.  
  
When the spell wore off, Inuyasha got up and blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "You stupid wench! What did you do that for?! You're such an idiot and useless. If Kikyo was here then we would have been done with collecting the jewel shards and she is definitely better than you!"  
  
'I did not just say that' Inuyasha thought. 'Why did I say that, I didn't even mean it. Kagome looks as if she wants to cry now. No! I didn't mean it'  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha. This was painful to her. She sacrificed everything for Inuyasha and in return, he still loved Kikyo. No matter how hard she tried, she would never compare to Kikyo.  
  
Sango looked ready to throw her Hiraikotsu at Inuyasha for hurting her 'sister'. Shippo angrily got up and tried to defend his adopted 'mother'.  
  
"Inuyasha, you jerk!" Shippo yelled. "Why do you have to be so mean?! Can't you see that Kagome is better than Kikyo? Kikyo's just a walking clay pot and all she wants to do is drag you to hell!"  
  
Miroku tried to get Inuyasha to apologize but Inuyasha could only stare and hope that this was just a nightmare and that he did not really say that.  
  
Kagome's pale cheeks were stained with tears as they flowed gently down. Sango rushed over to her, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm going home," she said in a cold voice that was void of any emotion. She managed to mask her pain as she bitterly spat out. "I won't ever return! I hate you Inuyasha! Maybe when I leave, you can go to hell with Kikyo, because that's all you ever think about right?"  
  
Inuyasha cringed at what she said. Kagome turned to the others. "Thank you for always being there for me. You are a family to me. I will miss you so much, but I can't stay here anymore. It hurts too much."  
  
"We understand, Kagome-sama," Miroku said. "We won't ever forget you."  
  
"We'll miss you so much, Kagome-chan. Please don't ever forget us!" Sango cried.  
  
Shippo latched on to Kagome, "Please don't go. It's only Inuyasha's fault and you can just ignore him."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay," Kagome replied.  
  
Kagome didn't even look at Inuyasha. She just ran to the Bone Eater's Well and was about to jump in when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around to stare into Inuyasha's amber eyes.  
  
"Please don't go...I didn't mean it," Inuyasha pleaded. "Please stay with us, I..."  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it anymore! I'm tired of your lies and the way you constantly hurt me!" Kagome cried. "Go back to your Kikyo because that's what you want. Aren't you happy now?! I'm going to be out of the way. You don't have to worry about how useless I am or how I'm so lazy"  
  
"No, Kagome.."  
  
Kagome grabbed the jewel shards from her neck and threw them at Inuyasha's feet. She wrenched her arm free and turned around, "There are the jewel shards. Isn't that what you want? Now you can have it. Get Kikyo to help you find the other shards."  
  
Kagome jumped into the well before Inuyasha could protest.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to the sky and howled in pain. For the second time in his life, he cried. The thing that was most important to him had slipped away from his hands. He looked up to the sky and promised himself that no matter what the cost, he would go to Kagome and bring her back.  
  
Please read & review.  
  
I hope you can forgive me for any errors. Thank you!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490 


	2. Separation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Two: Separation  
  
Kagome jumped out of the well and sealed it with her grandpa's scrolls. 'This will end this, I'll never have to face them again' Kagome thought.  
  
She ran to her house and was greeted by her mother. "Kagome, dear, I didn't know you would come back so soon."  
  
"Well," Kagome began; her voice was threatening to crack at any moment. "I just needed a break and a test is coming up really soon and I have to study for it. So I won't go back to the Feudal Era for awhile. I have so much homework to catch up on."  
  
"That's great Kagome, you've finally realized that school is important," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "When will your cute little friend with the doggy ears come visit? I bought some Ramen because he likes it so much."  
  
Kagome froze upon hearing her mother refer to Inuyasha with such fondness. Tears were about to spill again, when she simply replied that Inuyasha would be too busy fighting demons in order to collect more shards.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi knew that something was bothering Kagome, but she thought it would be better to let Kagome come to her when she felt ready.  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs and locked herself in her bedroom. She needed a bath to calm herself down.  
  
She sat in the tub and began to think, but her thoughts would quickly return to Inuyasha.  
  
'Why can't he see me as someone more than just a reincarnation?' Kagome thought. 'Has he always seen Kikyo when he looks at me? I thought I could make him return some feelings for me. I love him so much, but I guess it's not enough for him. He'll always love Kikyo and I'll never be anything but a runner-up for his heart. His heart has no room for me.'  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as tears spilled from her eyes. She had kept so much bottled up that it hurt her. Her heart squeezed in pain.  
  
'I thought that I could just remain by his side, as his friend. But it hurts so much every time he looks at me. Because he only sees Kikyo. I'm just his shard detector and I guess I'm just useless to everybody. I have to move on. Inuyasha will be just a dream, a dream that I can never keep.'  
  
Back in the Feudal Era  
  
Inuyasha sat underneath the Sacred Tree. The others had already gone to sleep. Sango had been so angry with him that she refused to talk to him. Shippo had given him the silent treatment too. Only Miroku talked to him, but the words that came from him were less than comforting.  
  
"Kagome-sama has really left this time, huh?" Miroku asked, trying to talk to the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha hung his head, he was too ashamed of his actions and how it had hurt the others. He knew how important Kagome was to the group. She was anything but useless. She had become like a mother to Shippo, comforted Sango as a sister, helped Miroku win Sango's feelings, protected the village as a priestess, and shielded him from loneliness.  
  
"I know it hurts Inuyasha," Miroku began. "Kagome's departure has been a pain to all of us. We all feel her loss, but do you think that it would be better for her to leave? She really loves you Inuyasha. We've all seen that, but you were blinded by Kikyo and you failed to realize this. Now you have to choose, or you'll lose them both."  
  
Inuyasha looked stunned at what Miroku had just said. Kagome loves him? But he was just a tainted hanyou. It couldn't be...but she had always been there for him. No matter what had happened, she always stood by him, until now.  
  
"She sealed the well..." Inuyasha whispered. The harsh fact slammed into him and he couldn't accept that he had been separated from Kagome forever.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop being so stupid!" Miroku scolded him. "How can you be so lame? Why don't you ask Kaede-sama and see if there is a way for the barrier to be broken."  
  
Inuyasha gave Miroku a half smile, which was such a rare action. He thanked Miroku and ran to the village.

Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you so much for all those who reviewed last time. Your reviews really encourage me to write! If you have any suggestions you would like to make, please just say so and thank you again!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490 


	3. My Heart Has Chosen

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Three: My Heart Has Chosen  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the village and proceeded to wake up Kaede. He didn't want to wait much longer so he ran into the hut quickly.  
  
Sango thought that it was an intruder and was about to throw her Hiraikotsu, when the moonlight shone on Inuyasha and revealed his face.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Sango spoke up in an icy tone, "I thought it was an enemy, though you could be categorized as such, considering your previous actions to hurt us."  
  
Inuyasha winced when Sango made that comment. He had made the biggest mistake of his life, and here was Sango, ready to let him have it, full blow. He knew that Sango only spoke like that because of her pain, and not because she really hated him.  
  
Inuyasha just ignored Sango and walked over to Kaede.  
  
"Kaede! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled at the old woman.  
  
Kaede woke up and looked at whoever could have made this disturbance in the middle of the night. "Child! Do ye have to wake us all up at this unearthly hour?"  
  
"It's important, ok?" Inuyasha replied. "I need to know if there is a way to break the barrier on the well. I need to see Kagome and bring her back!"  
  
Kaede and Sango were startled at his request. For a moment, they were speechless. Finally, Sango spoke up, "Why do you want to break the barrier? So you can bring Kagome back and hurt her some more?"  
  
"No...it's not like that..." Inuyasha began, but was cut off by Sango.  
  
"I don't care what it's like. I don't want Kagome to get hurt again. Her leaving us has hurt me a lot, but I don't want her to suffer. I'd rather be left here alone than see her come back and have her heart shattered everyday that she sees you. And for that reason, I will not let you break the seal!"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. What Sango had said was true. He had always hurt Kagome, so now, is he selfish enough to demand that she return to this world with him?  
  
Kaede interrupted his thoughts. "Sango, child, I know that you care for Kagome deeply, but can't you see that Inuyasha is being torn apart on the inside? I know that you also care for Inuyasha, and you don't want him to suffer anymore do you? It is time to let those two resolve their problems and find the answer within their hearts."  
  
Sango looked down at her lap. Deep down, she didn't want her new family to be broken apart. But she felt the closest to Kagome and would rather die than see her 'sister' suffer.  
  
"Fine," Sango broke the silence. "If there is a way to break the seal, then tell Inuyasha. I suppose it's up to them to talk things through. But Inuyasha, I promise, that if you hurt Kagome again, I will make your life a living hell."  
  
She gave Inuyasha her deadliest glare and Inuyasha began to sweat.  
  
"Living without Kagome is like a living hell already," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Enough you two," Kaede interrupted. "Now Inuyasha, you seek a way to break the seal? What would you do after the seal is broken?"  
  
"I would bring Kagome back!" Inuyasha replied without hesitance.  
  
"No, I mean what will you do if she does come back? Will you go to hell with Kikyo or go with Kagome? It would be pointless to bring Kagome back and then choose to go to hell with Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ceiling. He felt as if his mind was being torn apart. He loved Kikyo, that much he knew, but it was 'loved', did he still love her now? And what about Kagome? He knew he loved the priestess. Sure, he put on a tough attitude and constantly denied his love for Kagome because he thought that it would make him vulnerable, but she had found a way into his heart. She had freed him from the chains of loneliness and taught him how to love.  
  
"I would choose Kagome," Inuyasha declared. "I know it took me a long time to realize it, but I understand my true feelings now. It has always been Kagome. Now I hope that she will listen to me and give me a chance."  
  
Sango and Kaede stared at him. They were happy that he was able to let go of the dead priestess, but would he really remain loyal to Kagome?  
  
Sango hugged Inuyasha, and whispered, "Bring her home to us. We're counting on you."  
  
She let go of Inuyasha and turned towards Kaede.  
  
"Now, Kaede, how do we break the seal?"

Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for all of your previous reviews. I promise, I will update ASAP and I will keep the Inuyasha and Kagome pairings. Personally, I don't like Kikyo, I'm sorry if it offends anyone, but I really do think that Inuyasha and Kagome are a much cuter couple. Thanks again for your reviews!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490


	4. A Glimmer of Hope

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Four: A Glimmer of Hope  
  
"Well, Inuyasha," Kaede began. "There is a way that I have thought of, though I do not guarantee that it will work."  
  
"Hurry up and tell me ya old hag!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.  
  
"If you don't calm down, then I won't continue," Kaede threatened.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, but sat back down.  
  
"Now, I think that we can break the seal on the well, with the jewel shards," Kaede explained. "The shards allow Kagome to travel back and forth from her time and ours. Even though you have the shards on you, you can't break through the well, right Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and his ears drooped at the reminder that the shards were with him, thus, Kagome would never be allowed to return to his time, even if she chose to.  
  
"At that rate, what we have to do is quite simple, but it might not work," Kaede said. "She left her bag with us, did she not?"  
  
Sango quickly brought the bag over to Kaede.  
  
"Sango, see if you can find her hairbrush," Kaede ordered. Sango looked puzzled, but complied with Kaede's wishes.  
  
"Ha, found it!" Sango announced. She handed the brush over to Kaede.  
  
Kaede removed a strand of Kagome's hair and then turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need a jewel shard," Kaede said.  
  
Inuyasha quickly took the shards from his haori and handed one to Kaede. "You'd better hurry up, I want to finish this as soon as possible."  
  
"Patience, child."  
  
Kaede got up and retrieved an arrow. She placed the shard on the tip of the arrow and wrapped Kagome's strand of hair around the tip to hold that shard and the tip together. She took her bow and the arrow and motioned for Inuyasha and Sango to follow her.  
  
Just as she stepped outside, two thuds were heard in a nearby bush.  
  
"Quiet! He'll hear us!" Miroku whispered to Shippo.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku and Shippo were grabbed by their collars and thrown into the light.  
  
"Spying again, monk?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Uh, it was nothing Inuyasha, I just heard a sound nearby and thought it was someone attacking us," Miroku stuttered. He began to sweat when Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Knock it out you two," Sango scolded them. "Inuyasha, don't you want to hurry and get over to the well?!"  
  
That brought Inuyasha back to his senses and he quickly rushed over to the well.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha, fire the arrow straight down into the well." Kaede ordered.  
  
"Me?! Fire that arrow? You've got to be kidding!" Inuyasha yelled. "I've never used a bow and arrow in my life! I can use Tetsusaiga, but a bow? That's Kagome's expertise, why can't you fire the arrow?"  
  
"Because you are connected to Kagome by the necklace that you wear," Kaede explained. "Besides, you should have the closest link to her and it would be easier for you to reach her."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, you're not afraid to let go of a small string are you?" Miroku teased.  
  
"Shut up, monk!" Inuyasha yelled. "I ain't afraid to use a bow and arrow. Here, give me that!"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the bow and arrow from Kaede and stood on the edge of the well. He pulled back the string and shot the arrow directly down the well. A bright pink light burst from the well and threw him back. The light slowly faded and Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede started. "Try and jump through the well now."  
  
Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He jumped into the well, praying that he would make it to the other side. This time, the well didn't throw him back out. It had finally worked.  
  
He opened his eyes and climbed out of the well. It was morning by now and he hoped to catch Kagome before she went to this "school" thing of hers.  
  
He jumped onto the tree outside Kagome's bedroom and peered inside. Kagome was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. He opened the window and climbed in.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome was startled, she turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha. Her eyes opened wide, and she whispered, "Inuyasha...you came here."  
  
Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews and support! I'll update ASAP! Let me know if you would like to suggest anything!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490 


	5. Can You Forgive Me?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Five: Can You Forgive Me?  
  
They stood there, staring at each other. 'Kagome, it's you, I've finally reached you,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed. "What are you doing here?! The seal..."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off. "I broke the seal. It doesn't matter how, what matters is the fact that I came here for you."  
  
'What is he saying? He has the nerve to demand that I come back? After what he's done to me...' Kagome thought.  
  
"I won't go back Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. "I've put up with you enough! I don't' want to be with you. All you want is for me to help you look for the jewel shards!"  
  
Tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't want to be hurt anymore Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "I can't live there with you."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "But you promised that you'd never leave me! You said that you would always stay by my side. Is this how you keep your promise?! By running back to your world and sealing the well?!"  
  
"Didn't you promise to protect me?!" Kagome retorted. "How do you plan on doing that when you've just promised to protect Kikyo too?!"  
  
Inuyasha was too shocked to answer. Kagome continued, "Is it because she refused to help you find the jewel shards? So I have to come back and play shard detector again?"  
  
"Damn it wench!" Inuyasha yelled out of frustration. "Don't you get it?! The shards don't matter! I just want you. I don't care about Kikyo anymore! I need you, not her! Please come back to me Kagome!"  
  
Kagome was speechless. 'Did he really want her? What about Kikyo? Can she really trust Inuyasha?'  
  
"No," Kagome whispered. "I won't return with you."  
  
In a flash, Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the wall. He stared intently at her shocked expression. Suddenly, he put his lips on hers. Kagome was too shocked to realize what happened. He finally let her go and she stared at him.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha began. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to know how I feel. I...love you. Please, come back to the Feudal Era with me."  
  
Kagome collapsed on the floor. She began to cry uncontrollably. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he placed his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
  
When she finally stopped crying enough to talk, she looked up at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you too, but I don't know if I can give myself up to you. I can trust you with my life, but I don't know if I can trust you with my heart. I've always loved you, from the first moment that we met. Even though you tried to kill me, I still sensed that you're heart was pure. I loved everything about you. You were always arrogant and I loved you for who you were. You were always there to defend me, but you couldn't defend me from yourself."  
  
"What do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I gave up my life here to be with you in the Feudal Era," Kagome replied. "I never asked anything of you. I wanted you to stay the way you were. You are precious to me. You always hated being a hanyou, but I don't care about that. I love you for who you are, dog ears and all. But did Kikyo accept this? No, she wanted you to be a human. Yet, you still choose her over me. And for that, I can't return with you."  
  
"Kagome, don't you get it? I've already told you, I choose you. I know that I've done a lot in the past to hurt you. But you were always there to forgive me and help me. Even when I transformed into a demon. You never abandoned me. I need you in my life. I don't know if I can let go of you. You are the first person, other than my mother, who has accepted me for what I truly am. And for that, I am truly grateful to you. I'm sorry for all the mean things that I've said to you, but I didn't mean it. You are so precious to me; I only said those things, to hide my true feelings. I was afraid of being vulnerable...I'm sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
Kagome was stunned with his confession. She was confused.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome began. "I can forgive you. Actually, I'm not mad at you."  
  
Inuyasha looked up hopefully. "But I can't forget this. What you did, it scarred me. I've always loved you...but this...is so sudden. I'm so confused...I've dreamed of you returning my feelings, but now that it's here in front of me...I don't know what to do. You might say that you love me more than Kikyo, but until I'm absolutely sure, I can't accept you. I'm afraid to look into your eyes and see you regret your decision."  
  
"Regret what?!" Inuyasha yelled. "That I didn't let Kikyo drag me to hell?! I would have let her if I didn't have a purpose in life, but I know my purpose. My purpose is to be right next to you!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I need more time..."  
  
"Kagome, please, come back to our world. I can't stand it if you're not near me."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and knew that he was sincere. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to be hurt either.  
  
"If not for me, then for the other's sake, Kagome. Shippo is constantly whining about you, he needs you to take care of him. Sango misses you very much and Miroku, too." Inuyasha said. 'I miss you too, please come back. Anything to get you to come back.'  
  
"I will come back with you," Kagome answered. "But please give me more time before I give myself to you. I want to be absolutely sure."  
  
Inuyasha sighed in defeat. 'At least she's coming back with me.'  
  
Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for all of your support. I really appreciate your reviews because they let me know how you feel about my story. If you would like to suggest anything then please let me know. If my story is getting lame, then please let me know too. I will update ASAP! Thank you!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490 


	6. Returning

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Six: Returning  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped down the well together and appeared in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha climbed out of the well and turned around to give Kagome a hand, but she ignored it and climbed out of the well herself.  
  
'Until I'm sure of him, I have to put as much distance between myself and Inuyasha as I can.' Kagome thought. She began to walk back to the village without a glance at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked hurt when Kagome refused his help. 'I guess that's just punishment for the way I've treated her.'  
  
Inuyasha quickly followed Kagome back to the village.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted when she saw her little 'sister'. "You came back to us!"  
  
"Well, yeah..." Kagome replied as she hugged Sango. She looked at all of them, and realized just how much they really did appreciate that she was there.  
  
Shippo latched onto her shirt as he cried out, "Inuyasha was so mean! But I'm glad that you're back Kagome. I thought that you were going to abandon us!"  
  
Kagome looked down, ashamed, because it was her original plan to really leave them.  
  
"Well, we are all glad that you are here, Kagome-sama," Miroku spoke up, hoping to ease the tension in the room. "For the first time, Inuyasha, you actually did something right."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Sango-chan, would you like to go with me to the hot springs?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure," Sango answered. "Just let me grab my things. And no peeking Houshi- sama."  
  
"Now, would I ever do a thing like that?" Miroku asked, attempting to look innocent but failing.  
  
"Whatever," Sango retorted and she and Kagome headed to the hot springs. The two entered the springs and each became wrapped up in their own thoughts.  
  
"So, Kagome," Sango broke the silence. "Why did you decide to come back? I mean, not that I don't welcome you, but ..."  
  
"It's ok, I understand what you mean Sango." Kagome replied. "I came back because I just can't leave you all behind. I mean, Inuyasha did hurt me, but what he said back there, it gave me some hope."  
  
"And what did he say?" Sango prodded the younger girl.  
  
"He said that he loved me, that he chose me over Kikyo. Oh Sango, I don't know what to do. I had dreamed of this moment, but now it's here, I just don't know."  
  
"Inuyasha did say that he would choose you over Kikyo. He admitted it before I let him go to the well," Sango said. "What are you confused about? Don't you love him too?"  
  
"I do love him, Sango, but how can I be sure of him? I mean, I've always loved him, but he hasn't always harbored the same feelings for me. It's always been Kikyo's shadow that hangs over me. Now, I want to know that he really did choose me, that he would not have any regrets in picking me. Until I am really sure of his feelings, then I won't accept him completely. Does that seem selfish of me?"  
  
"No, I suppose this does take time and I don't blame you for being afraid to get hurt. Kagome, you're like a little sister to me. And I don't want you to be hurt, so I'll do whatever I can to protect you. I agree that you should give this some time. I mean even though Inuyasha is sincere, you really can't believe that he can let go of his first love that easily. First loves are special, and I understand the reason for your actions. And I'll always be here to support you."  
  
(Back at the village)  
  
"So Inuyasha," Miroku began. "You managed to get Kagome-sama to return to us. So what did you say to her? Did you tell her how you really feel?"  
  
"Monk, stay out of my damn business!" Inuyasha yelled as he began to blush.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha," Miroku urged. "We all know how you feel for Kagome- sama and how she feels for you. It seems as if you're both just oblivious to each other's feelings"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, "Alright! Yeah, I told her my feelings and stuff."  
  
"Care to elaborate on that?" Miroku prodded teasingly.  
  
"Well, I told her how I felt and she said she felt the same way, but she needs more time!"  
  
Miroku was stunned for a minute. "Well, I think that you should give her some time Inuyasha. A woman's heart is very fragile, and Kagome has been hurt enough. It only makes sense that she can't let herself go completely. It will take time for her heart to heal. Didn't it take a long time for your heart to heal over Kikyo's betrayal? So, you need to give Kagome time to heal, but now that she knows that you love her, she will probably accept you very soon. But in the meantime, make sure that you really show her that you care. That should boost up her confidence."  
  
Inuyasha thought about it for a second. He loved Kagome so much that he would be able to wait for her. 'No matter how long it takes for you to accept me, I will always wait for you.' Inuyasha promised.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha sensed a powerful aura outside the hut. He leaped outside, followed closely by Miroku.  
  
"Hello, brother," Sesshomaru greeted Inuyasha.  
  
Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews and patience with me. I really appreciate your support and your reviews help me a lot. Thank you!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490 


	7. Mistaken Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter Seven: Mistaken Betrayal  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha spat out. He glared at his half- brother.  
  
"My, my, impatient as ever Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru mocked.  
  
Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tetsusaiga. "If you want something then just spit it out!"  
  
"Have you asked that wench to become your mate yet?"  
  
"That is none of you damn business!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why the hell do you even ask? Since when did you care?!"  
  
Sesshomaru ran quickly to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the throat. He then pinned Inuyasha to the ground.  
  
"Listen carefully, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began. "You really think that you can remain with that wench? She belongs to the future and you belong in this world. You can never be together. Two different worlds can not come together. Time will not allow that. You have brought enough shame to the family, by being a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha flipped Sesshomaru over and leapt up. "Shut up! I don't care what world we are from. I don't care about the time. Kagome is mine and I will make sure of that! And as for me being half human, if you despise humans so much, then why do you keep the little wench Rin with you?"  
  
Sesshomaru bit back a retort. He stood up and simply replied, "I have warned you. Don't follow my advice, then be ready to suffer the consequences."  
  
Sesshomaru left and Miroku approached Inuyasha. "Well, that was odd. Your brother was giving you advice."  
  
"Damn him," Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"What he said did make sense Inuyasha," Miroku stated calmly. "Did you plan about that? I mean you do have to choose which time to live in and if you're not careful, then the dimensions of time will be disrupted."  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. 'Damn, they're both right. I didn't think about it.' Inuyasha silently leapt into the forest and found the Sacred Tree. He jumped onto one of the branches and began to think  
  
'I don't know which world to live in. I love Kagome with all my heart and I would do anything to stay with her. I know she feels the same what about me, but she isn't ready to commit to me yet. If she stays in my time, then wouldn't she cease to exist in the future? But if I go to the future and stay in her time, I can't exist as a hanyou. There are no demons in her time and I'll have to be a human.'  
  
Inuyasha began to get dizzy from all the thinking. He didn't really know what to do. Suddenly, the scent of dirt wafted up to his nose. Kikyo.  
  
He looked down and there stood the undead priestess.  
  
"Kikyo," he muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kikyo spoke in a cold voice. "I've come to collect your debt. Are you ready to go to hell with me?"  
  
"No, Kikyo. I choose to live. So just leave!"  
  
"Are you still hooked on my reincarnation? Can't you see that I'm better than her? That she will never be like me? Come Inuyasha, come with me to hell."  
  
"No Kikyo! I don't owe you anything! Why can't you just leave me alone?! And Kagome is more than you're reincarnation. She is the one I choose! Now I have to move on. I never betrayed you! But I will put you to rest when Naraku is defeated. I loved you once Kikyo, but that was a long time ago!"  
  
(Back at the village)  
  
Kagome and Sango headed back to the village when they were done with their bath. They noticed that Shippo had already snuggled into Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"Miroku, where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the perverted monk.  
  
"I think he went into the forest to think," Miroku replied.  
  
He watched as Kagome wandered into the forest hoping to find Inuyasha.  
  
Naraku hid among the trees. 'So, she wants to find her beloved Inuyasha.'  
  
"Kagura," Naraku commanded. "It's time to put our plan into action." Kagura stepped forward and snapped her fan closed. She hated working for Naraku, but she was given no other choice.  
  
Naraku sprinkled some dust powder over her and she immediately felt changes. He did the same thing to himself.  
  
"To any mortal's eyes, you will appear as Kikyo and I will appear as Inuyasha. Only a demon can see our true form. But all we need is for the stupid priestess to see us."  
  
Without warning, Naraku kissed Kagura. Suddenly, Kagome burst into the clearing and saw 'Inuyasha' kissing 'Kikyo'.  
  
'No, this can't be happening. He lied to me,' Kagome thought. Her heart pounded furiously and her breath caught in her throat. She turned back and ran to the village.  
  
Naraku let Kagura go and laughed. "Stupid wench, she fell easily into my trap. Now she will hate Inuyasha for his 'betrayal'. Then she won't help him find the jewel shards anymore. Heh, mortals are so easily deceived."  
  
Kagome reached Kaede's village. "Sango!"  
  
Sango ran to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome was crying uncontrollably. Sango somehow sensed that Inuyasha had a hand in this.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yes, please tell us, Kagome-sama," Miroku pleaded.  
  
"Inuyasha was kissing Kikyo! And he promised that he loved me!" Kagome cried bitterly. "I shouldn't have waited so long!"  
  
Sango began to get angry. Miroku was stunned by this piece of information. "Kagome-sama, are you sure it was Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Kagome screamed. "I hate him so much! How could he do this to me?!"  
  
Inuyasha, unaware of anything that he'd done, walked into the village. "Oi wench! What are you crying about now?"  
  
Sango glared at him. Inuyasha looked at his companions, they were all glaring at him. "You jerk!" Sango screamed. "How could you hurt Kagome like this?!" "What?!" Inuyasha sputtered. "I never did any..."  
  
"Enough!" Kagome cut him off. "You were in the forest kissing Kikyo. And after you promised that you loved me! How could you betray me like that?!"  
  
"No, wait," Inuyasha pleaded. "I was in the forest with Kikyo, but..."  
  
"Ha!" Miroku yelled. "So you were with Kikyo? Inuyasha, I thought better of you. How could you hurt Kagome-sama like that?"  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha screamed. "Won't you guys shut up so I can explain?!"  
  
"No, there is nothing to explain," Kagome spat out bitterly. "I hate you!"  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. He stumbled backwards as if he was punched. It was as if his heart was being ripped out. 'Kagome, no...'  
  
Please Read & Review!  
  
Thank you very much for all your support. I think that I'm going to end this story in a few more chapters. Please let me know what you think I should do! Thank you!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490 


	8. Realizing the Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha**  
  
Chapter Eight: Realizing the Truth  
  
Kagome ran towards the well, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could go further.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha. "Don't make me say it!"  
  
"Then go ahead!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I'm not letting you leave until you give me a chance to explain!"  
  
"Let Kagome-chan go," Sango threatened. She picked up her Hiraikotsu and held it in a threatening manner.  
  
"Back off Sango," Inuyasha spat out. "Some friends you guys are! You don't even give me a chance to explain and you just accuse me! Is this what friendship is? Refusing to listen to your own companion?!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked down ashamedly. Inuyasha was right, they didn't even give him a chance to defend himself.  
  
"Fine, we're listening," Miroku spoke up.  
  
Kagome continued to cry, but she nodded her head slightly. Inuyasha still kept a tight hold on her wrist. He didn't want to risk her escape.  
  
"I did go to see Kikyo," Inuyasha began. He watched Kagome's face as she flinched when the name of the dead priestess was mentioned. "But I didn't say I loved her."  
  
"You liar," Kagome hissed. "Then why were you kissing Kikyo?!"  
  
Inuyasha cut Kagome off. "I did say that I loved her once, but I refused to be taken to hell with her. I told her I chose to live. But I was not kissing Kikyo!"  
  
"Then are you saying that I'm lying?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he grabbed Kagome and pulled her close to him. He then kissed her to silent her. Kagome struggled at first, but Inuyasha held on and eventually, Kagome melted in his arms. There was so much passion in his kiss, feelings that he had bottled up since the time he met her, were all put into that kiss. The others sensed that Inuyasha and Kagome would want their privacy, so they left. They had barely walked a few steps when they decided that it was much better to just spy on their friends to get all of the details. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo then hid behind a bush and hoped that Inuyasha was too preoccupied to smell their scent.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome and looked deep into her eyes. Kagome was stunned and a pretty pink stained her cheeks. 'Oh my gosh, this is the second time that he kissed me!'  
  
"Kagome, do you not trust me?" Inuyasha asked her. His gaze was intense as he waited for her answer.  
  
"I don't know what to believe in anymore," Kagome answered truthfully. "I saw you and Kikyo kissing, so I don't know. I mean, I know you would never physically hurt me, but unintentionally, you hurt me mentally."  
  
"Kagome, when I said I loved you, I meant it. I don't want to go to hell with Kikyo. Don't you believe me when I say that I love you? I know I've hurt you many times in the past, but won't you give me a chance to make it up to you?"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said before she collapsed in Inuyasha's arms. She held on tightly to his haori and cried. When she calmed down enough to talk, she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, but to Inuyasha, she was still the most beautiful woman.  
  
"I do believe you Inuyasha. No matter how much I tried to convince myself to move on, I just couldn't. I always knew that I loved you and when you first confessed to me, I was too shocked. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then have it dashed. But I believed that you were sincere, but it was still hard to let go of my doubts. So I had to wait and think. When I thought about all those times you risked your life to save me from demons, I realized that you must have had some feelings for me. I love you too Inuyasha."  
  
"So does this mean we get to have a chance together?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome replied. "Let's start over. We can finally move on."  
  
With that, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into another kiss. Their kiss was disrupted when they heard some rustling in the bushes. Inuyasha pulled the leaves away and found Sango, Miroku, and Shippo listening intently.  
  
"Heh, Inuyasha," Miroku began, but trailed off.  
  
"We were just...trying to look for ladybugs," Sango made a feeble attempt at an excuse.  
  
"That's the lamest excuse you can possibly come up with!" Inuyasha yelled. "And that's why I'm going to make you regret it!"  
  
He began to chase them when suddenly, his nose picked up a familiar scent.  
  
Naraku emerged from the trees. "So, the wench and her hanyou have finally gotten together? How touching, I wonder how long it will last?"  
  
"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha snapped. He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheathe. "You are going to die!"  
  
"Oh no you don't Inuyasha," Naraku sneered. "You're nothing but a pathetic hanyou."  
  
**Please Read & Review!  
  
Thanks everyone for your support. I promise I'll update ASAP!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	9. Defeating the Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.  
**  
Chapter Nine: Defeating the Enemy  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku. "What would you know? You were a human before you allowed demons to consume your soul!"  
  
Naraku only smirked at the comment. "So I see that you and the pathetic priestess have finally gotten together. Too bad my plan didn't work, but it doesn't matter, you'll all die soon enough."  
  
"Foiled your plan, did we?" Miroku interrupted. He and the others had returned to the site. "Care to enlighten us?"  
  
"I don't need to enlighten anyone. The damn hanyou and the stupid wench managed to get together, but their time is limited."  
  
"Wait a minute," Kagome spoke up. "You didn't pretend to be Inuyasha while I was in the forest did you?"  
  
"Ah, so you're smarter than you look, priestess."  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha spat. "Why did you have to try and frame me?!"  
  
The truth clicked in Kagome's mind and she felt guilty for assuming that Inuyasha had betrayed her. 'I'll just have to make it up to him later.'  
  
"Human emotions are so easy to toy with," Naraku replied. "It isn't my fault that the seed of doubt already existed in her mind. If you're mad Inuyasha, then you should be mad at the priestess. She was the one that believed me and didn't trust you."  
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled and decided to use the wind scar against Naraku. Suddenly, Kanna appeared from behind Naraku and reflected the attack back at Inuyasha. He jumped into the air barely managed to dodge his own attack.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at Naraku. Unfortunately, Kagura stepped out from the trees and used her fan to blow the boomerang away.  
  
"Such amateur tricks," Naraku commented. He smirked at the group. "Do you actually think such baby tricks could actually work against me?" In the meantime, Kagome had run into the hut to grab her bow and arrows. She rushed outside to help her friends. Miroku had just tried to use his wind tunnel, but Naraku's poisonous insects forced him to close his hand.  
  
"Take this Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she shot an arrow at Naraku. It flew straight at him, but at the last second, Kanna stepped in front of the arrow and tried to absorb the arrow in her mirror. However, the arrow collided with the mirror and gave off a brilliant pink light. The mirror cracked and pieces of glass flew in every direction.  
  
Inuyasha quickly pulled Kagome to the ground so that she wouldn't be hit by pieces of glass.  
  
'The priestess has more power than I expected,' Naraku thought. 'I'd better get rid of her first.'  
  
Naraku attempted to fire a blast of energy at Kagome but Inuyasha pulled her away from the spot.  
  
Kanna stood helplessly as her mirror had shattered. Kagura turned to flick her fan and send her attack at Sango and Miroku, hoping to catch them off guard. But the demon slayer and the monk jumped away to safety and Sango sent her Hiraikotsu at Kagura in retaliation.  
  
It managed to hit her in the body and send her flying in to a nearby tree. Since Kagura did not like to be controlled by Naraku, she pretended to fall heavily to the ground and didn't get up. She had been hurt, but not seriously injured.  
  
This left Naraku to fend for himself.  
  
"Look Naraku!" Inuyasha smirked. "No one left to do your dirty work!"  
  
'I need him to use an energy blast so that I can use the Bakuryuuha.'  
  
Suddenly, tentacles began to replace Naraku's legs. He began to expand and transform. Tentacles came reached out and attacked Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha managed to use Tetsusaiga to cut up some of the tentacles, but they regenerated themselves.  
  
"Getting tired, Inuyasha?" Naraku sneered. "Here, let me end this for you quickly!"  
  
With that, he shot an energy blast at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly pulled out Tetsusaiga and used the Bakuryuuha. The attack managed to cut off Naraku's tentacles and arms. However, they began to regenerate immediately.  
  
Inuyasha stood in shock when Naraku smirked. "Don't you know that I have most of the shards of the Shikon Jewel? How do you plan on winning now?"  
  
Inuyasha growled angrily. Kagome put her arm on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"Naraku!" Kagome yelled at him. "You have caused so much suffering! You're life ends here!"  
  
She turned to Inuyasha. "We have to attack together. I will shoot an arrow to dislodge the jewel and you can use your Bakuryuuha, ok?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his consent. He smiled at Kagome. Together, together they will defeat Naraku. "Ok, whenever you're ready."  
  
"Sango!" Kagome yelled to the demon slayer. "You need to use your Hiraikotsu to remove his tentacles so I can get a clear shot!"  
  
Sango understood and threw her Hiraikotsu at Naraku. She cut off all of his tentacles. Miroku quickly used his Wind Tunnel to suck up the tentacles in order to clear the way for Kagome.  
  
"Now!" Kagome screamed as she let go of her arrow.  
  
On cue, Inuyasha used his Bakuryuuha. The arrow managed to knock the jewel out of his body and the attack from Inuyasha cut Naraku into pieces. Naraku turned into ashes and scattered into the wind.  
  
"Is he really gone?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes," Miroku replied.  
  
"And how would you know for sure monk?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
Miroku showed them his hand. There was no longer a hole in his right hand.  
  
"Naraku is finally defeated," Kagome breathed out. She grabbed the jewel, which was lying on the ground. She took out her shards and concentrated on fusing the shards and the jewel together. The jewel was almost whole. It only needed two more shards. And Kagome knew exactly where to find those remaining shards. Kouga.  
  
**Please Read & Review  
  
Thank you for your previous reviews. I really appreciate it. There is only one more chapter left and I promise to update ASAP! Thank you!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


	10. Epilogue: Choosing Between Two Worlds

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter Ten: Epilogue: Choosing Between Two Worlds**  
  
"I can't believe he's finally gone," Kagome whispered. "After all the pain he's caused..."  
  
"It's over!" Shippo cheered.  
  
"Well not quite, Shippo-chan," Kagome said. "We still need to visit Kouga to get the last two shards from him."  
  
At the sound of Kouga's name, Inuyasha stiffened. Kagome noticed this and stood up to walk over to Inuyasha. She gave him a hug and whispered to him, "Don't worry, I'm yours Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha relaxed and smiled at Kagome.  
  
That night, the group told Kaede of their battle and she was proud of all of them.  
  
"Kagome, child," Kaede addressed the girl from the future. "When the jewel is complete, what would you do with it? Would you return to your world?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome replied. "But I do know one thing, that I want to stay with Inuyasha, no matter what time period."  
  
Inuyasha smiled when she said this. He was glad, he didn't know what he would do if she chose to leave him.  
  
"Well, I guess it's bedtime," Kagome announced. The group was tired from their battle. "Tomorrow, we'll head out to Kouga's to retrieve the remaining jewel shards so that I can fuse them together again."  
  
Sango set up her bedding as far away from the monk as possible while Shippo settled into Kagome's sleeping bag.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"  
  
Kagome nodded and followed him outside. Once outside, Inuyasha turned around and gathered Kagome into his arms. "Kagome, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha. I'm sorry for not believing you earlier. I just didn't think straight..."  
  
Inuyasha cut her off by kissing her. When they let go he looked into her eyes and saw all the love and care that she held for him.  
  
"Kagome, I...really don't mind which era you choose, as long as you're by my side. I...will you be my mate?"  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up. "Of course Inuyasha! I've always wanted that. But what about Kikyo?"  
  
"She is a thing of the past. I've learned to move on," Inuyasha replied. "Because you were there to guide me through the hard times. You taught me what it truly means to love."  
  
They returned to the hut after another kiss. Kagome climbed into her sleeping bag and Inuyasha sat in a corner next to Kagome. They fell asleep and for the first time in a long time, Inuyasha had a peaceful rest.  
  
The next day, the group got ready to leave for Kouga's after their breakfast of Ramen. They walked in silence for awhile, until Kagome sensed two shards running fast at them.  
  
Kouga arrived and hugged Kagome. Inuyasha's blood began to boil as Kouga greeted Kagome in an overly friendly fashion. He growled low and quickly grabbed Kagome away from Kouga. He then put a possessive arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Don't ever touch her, you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha growled at Kouga.  
  
"And why not?" Kouga retorted. "She's my woman!"  
  
The two looked ready to jump at each other's throats. Kagome decided that it was time for her to intervene. "Inuyasha SIT!"  
  
Kouga smirked at Inuyasha while Inuyasha grumbled about stupid wenches. Kagome ignored him and walked over to Kouga. "Look Kouga-kun, we can be friends, but I really don't have any deep feelings for you. I've decided to be Inuyasha's mate. Please understand."  
  
Kouga looked crestfallen at the news. Inuyasha, now that the spell had worn off, stood up and smirked at Kouga.  
  
"Well, it's ok, Kagome," Kouga replied. He then turned to Inuyasha. "You had better take good care of her or else I will come and get you!"  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "Don't make threats that you can't keep."  
  
"Why you..." Kouga growled. "I'll get..."  
  
"Enough!" Kagome screamed. She gave Inuyasha a warning look and he backed down. She then glared at Kouga, "Alright, you two, you act so immature."  
  
The two began to pout, but they knew better than to risk Kagome's wrath.  
  
"Kouga-kun, we came here to ask you to return the two shards that are embedded in your legs. Naraku has been defeated and it is time that I complete the jewel."  
  
Kouga looked surprised for a minute and then handed over the two shards.  
  
Kagome took the two shards and the nearly complete jewel together and concentrated on the jewel. The pieces began to fuse together and now the jewel was complete.  
  
"Thank you Kouga-kun," Kagome breathed. "It's time that we returned to the village."  
  
The group returned to the village as the sun was setting.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango broke the silence. "What will you wish for now that the jewel is complete?"  
  
"I don't think I'll make a wish yet," Kagome replied. "We don't really need anything now. I'm content, unless Inuyasha still wants to be a full youkai?"  
  
Inuyasha decided to joke around a bit so he pretended to be in deep thought. "Well, I don't know. I think that I should, I mean, how else can I face Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome looked tense. Inuyasha chuckled and replied, "No, I'm happy the way I am. Kagome has taught me to be happy with who I am."  
  
"Then it's settled," Kagome announced. "No wish will be made until it's absolutely necessary."  
  
Inuyasha turned to the monk. "So what do you plan on doing now? The mission is over."  
  
"I am going to settle down with Sango," Miroku replied confidently.  
  
Inuyasha's and Kagome's jaws dropped. Inuyasha stared at Miroku and Kagome at Sango. Sango blushed a bright red and turned away.  
  
"What's the matter?" Miroku asked. "We were going to tell you earlier, but you two didn't get together yet, and we didn't have the heart to brag about our relationship when you two were still pondering over each other's feelings."  
  
"So, Kagome-chan," Sango asked when she had pushed aside her embarrassment for a moment. "Where will you live?"  
  
"I will live here with Inuyasha," Kagome replied confidently. "But of course, I will visit my family occasionally."  
  
Kagome then looked towards Inuyasha and dared him to disagree. He, instead, smiled and simply hugged Kagome.  
  
"I have to tell my mother first though," Kagome said.  
  
"Fine, we'll go first thing in the morning," Inuyasha consented.  
  
The next day, Inuyasha took Kagome into the well and arrived in her era. Kagome rushed to the house and greeted her mother.  
  
"Why Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "I didn't expect you home so soon."  
  
She smiled at Inuyasha and motioned for him to enter the house.  
  
"Mom," Kagome began, she was a bit nervous. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Don't tell me," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You want to live with Inuyasha in the Feudal Era?"  
  
Kagome looked shocked. "How did you guess?"  
  
"Well I suppose it's just a motherly thing," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter's confusion. "I trust Inuyasha to protect you and I know how you two feel about each other, so I don't mind. You will always be my daughter no matter where you choose to be. But I want to see my grandchildren soon!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed at the comment. Kagome then got up and hugged her mother, "Thanks, mom."  
  
Kagome got up and packed some of her belongings. Inuyasha helped her carry it to the well. The two jumped down the well and returned to the Feudal Era.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha would begin a new life together with their close companions.  
  
"I love you," Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. She smiled and kissed him. She didn't need to respond, but he knew that she felt the same for him.  
  
**The End  
  
Please Read & Review!  
  
I'm sorry if this was a lame ending. But thank you for all those who have reviewed and supported me. If you would like a sequel, please let me know. Thank you so much!  
  
-ChibiKenshin6490**


End file.
